


Anokhi

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: Snapshot glimpses into Rukmini's life.Anokhi (Hindi): Unique





	Anokhi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> Prompt given: Anything about Rukmini, whether her childhood growing up, or her adulthood as Queen of Dwarka- I see her character arc largely around her growing independence and defiance of a dreadful family, so something exploring that would be grand! Or, something specifically exploring her relationship with her brother Rukmi, something I imagine as being equal parts resentment and reluctant love on both sides-was it warmer at first before slowly falling apart? Finally, that said, I’m all for romance, so anything with Krishna/Rukmini (getting to know each other! Epistolary courtships! Every cracky AU possible!) would be delightful!

From the beginning, Rukmini was different from her siblings. While her four brothers were all loud, domineering, Rukmini stood out with her quiet nature.

Early in her life, she learnt the value of a silent look at a misbehaving lout, as her mother was wont to do.

Far from being the reason she was overlooked, her quietness endeared her to her father, who would sit for hours with Rukmini in his lap, talking to her about the cares of statesmanship, for Bhishmukha had an odd sense of kinship with his quiet, capable daughter with her lustrous, wise eyes.

However, by no means was Rukmini cossetted and babied. As the Princess of Vidharbha, Rukmini had an inborn sense of duty towards her people, often helping them with their troubles if she could.

Rukmi was the brother she got along the best with, although there was an undercurrent in their relationship that she did not understand. He had something unreadable in his eyes every time he watched Father smile and laugh with Rukmini and their mother. He was warm and caring towards her, but should she disobey his wishes, his wrath was terrible.

Rukmini knew that, and circumvented his temper with clear-eyed equanimity.

She could handle her brothers with ease, her parents loved her, and Rukmini’s life was almost idyllic at first glance, but the simmering undercurrents of envy and tension were bubbling underneath. Undercurrents even Rukmini was unaware, until they rose to the surface fatefully.

It all started when Rukmini heard of Krishna, the cowherd Prince who had defeated Kansa. She was enthralled with his tale, and made no secret of that fact. Unbeknownst to her, Rukmi was talking of her marriage to Sishupala, the Prince of Chedi.

Rukmini and Krishna struck up a relationship purely in letters once she found the courage to send him one. She kept hearing tales of his prowess, his fairness, and somewhere, Rukmini was enthralled. She realized the nature of her feelings when the matter of her marriage with Sishupal came to the fore.

Looking straight into her brother’s eyes, Rukmini stated her intent loud and clear. She would marry Krishna, and him alone. Rukmi’s wrath was inevitable, but it did not deter Rukmini from her path.

That night, she decided to call her would-be husband to her door. The quill poised in her hand, she began writing. ‘Bhuvan sundar…”   

Rukmini smiled as she took Krishna’s hand. He smiled back. They would face whatever that came together, she knew.

Even Rukmini did not conceive the depth of Rukmi’s hidden envy, his anger at his proposal being broken, his rage until she saw the arrow speeding towards her heart. The Sudarshana chakra spun out, cutting the arrow in pieces. Krishna’s eyes were calm, even as he protected them ably. At the end of the battle, Rukmi was defeated and humiliated. Despite herself, Rukmini felt pity spiral inside her for her brother.

The hatred in Rukmi’s eyes weighed down on her. Krishna kept an anchoring hand on her shoulder. She took his hand in hers. Nodded determinedly. They were together, never to part.

Dwarka’s still to be built avenues were an unpleasant shock to Rukmini when they entered the shadow of the city being created. To Rukmini, used as she was to the luxury of Vidharbha, it was hard to adjust at first. Yet, adjust she did, laboring with her husband, his brother and his (their) people to bring their dream of a free nation alive. Dwarka, when she was finally unveiled, was beauty unsurpassed.

Krishna had broached the subject of him rescuing the captive women by making them his “wives” rather uncertainly. Rukmini smiled at him. “There is no need to fear censure from me,” she told him smilingly. “Just as Satya is my sister, so will these women be.”

Her husband looked at her wonderingly. “Rukmini, you truly do shine.” He said. Rukmini just inclined her head quietly. Krishna grinned effusively at her. “I am indeed lucky to have you, my calm flame,” he said. Rukmini smiled back at him. “When I took your hand in marriage, you promised me a unique future. As long as we hold each other’s hands through whatever trials we need to face, we’ll succeed.” Krishna nodded.

She held his hand in hers. And never let go of it again, through all the triumphs and tribulations that followed.

That was Rukmini and Krishna’s relationship. No songs were sung of them, but they remained together, steadfast and one of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to capture Rukmini's voice, and to fulfill what you wanted of the prompt...hope you like it, Avani!


End file.
